Problem: Solve for $k$, $- \dfrac{4k - 7}{2k} = 9$
Explanation: Multiply both sides of the equation by $2k$ $-4k + 7 = 18k$ $7 = 22k$ $22k = 7$ $k = \dfrac{7}{22}$